The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Advances in general purpose microprocessors, graphics processors, networking, and related technologies have led to an increase in availability of multimedia contents via the Internet. Oftentimes, applications and/or users are interested in detection and/or classification of objects in images, in particular, computational efficient (and therefore power and/or energy efficient) object detection and/or classification, such as in the cases of mobile device, like smartphones and/or computing tablets.